Una chica muy, muy buena Adp
by Gatita Swan
Summary: "Estoy aquí para darte tu regalo" Dijo el Elfo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Órdenes de Santa"


_**ATENCION: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Joanne Smyth, yo solo adapto la historia por navidad**_

_**P. no tiene nada bueno que decir favor ahorrarse las molestias. Gracias**_

Estoy aquí para darte tu regalo" Dijo el Elfo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Órdenes de Santa"

Bella parpadeó tontamente. Si no acabase de ver al Elfo bajar por su chimenea - su falsa chimenea, de puntal de plástico que había comprado en el supermercado - no se habría creído ni una palabra. Sin embargo, ¿Desde cuándo dejaba Santa a sus Elfos deambular sin camisa? se preguntó. ¿No hacía un frío terrible en el Polo Norte?

No es que se quejase de la vista. El Elfo estaba bien construido: ancho de hombros, brazos anudados con músculos, torso reduciéndose a un delgado, formidable sexteto, su piel era suave, bronceada por todas partes que definitivamente no había conseguido andando con osos polares. Tenía un rostro agradable, también, con ojos verdes en forma de almendra y una mata de pelo cobrizo que caía suelto sobre sus orejas puntiagudas. Muy sexy, considerándolo todo. Bella esperaba que él pudiera quedarse un poco después de entregar su regalo, tal vez pudiese tentarle con poco de pudín navideño.

"Supongo que pensó que también habías tenido un año difícil" Dijo el Elfo, comprobando sus notas. "Después de que tu mejor amigo te abandonó, y no conseguiste el ascenso que querías, y todas esas citas a ciegas que resultaron ser unos idiotas..."

"¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Dónde lo estás leyendo?"

"Santa lo sabe todo" Contestó el Elfo, con un guiño. "Pero también sabe que has estado ayudando en un refugio de animales siempre que has tenido un momento libre, y te hiciste cargo de la hija de tu compañero de trabajo mientras estuvo enferma. Y has realizado un sinnúmero de otras Buenas Acciones, a menudo anónimamente"

"Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlas" Bella se encogió de hombros, todavía ruborizada por la mención de sus embarazosas incursiones en las citas. Tiró de su camisón a su alrededor, sólo una pizca más fuerte. "No soy especial"

"No estoy de acuerdo" Contestó el Elfo, y metió sus notas en el bolsillo de su pantalón - mejor dicho de su pantalón verde chillón, pero al menos no llevaba esos zapatos con-la-punta-enroscada que usan los Elfo. "Como lo está Santa. Y es el por qué estás recibiendo un regalo muy diferente este año"

"¿Si?"

Él dio un paso adelante, y con un movimiento de su muñeca, le separó el camisón. Apretando su culo con una gran y no muy Elfy mano, él la miró durante un largo rato a sus ojos. Bella se quedó sin aliento. Entonces su amplia boca presionó sus labios, su lengua acarició la suya con una lentitud atormentadora. Cada parte de su cuerpo cosquilleaba de placer. Ella sintió su polla contra su cadera, dura y autoritaria, su cabeza empujando su camisón floreado.

Él se separó de ella, su serio hermoso rostro. "Sí. Yo"

Jadeando, Bella decidió que definitivamente escribiría a Santa una carta de agradecimiento este año.

El sofá estaba cubierto por los restos de las últimas noches de envoltura de regalos, tijeras, papel y cinta adhesiva, por lo que tuvieron que conformarse con el suelo. Hundiéndose sobre sus rodillas, el Elfo arrastró a Bella hacia abajo para que se sentase a horcajadas sobre él. Era increíble, su fuerza… Casi se sentía mareada, dejando que la condujera, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en su piel, que olía, como descubrió cuando le lamió la mandíbula, muy parecido a la masa de galleta.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo qué Santa quiere?" Ella preguntó, sin aliento.

"Por supuesto" Él arrugó el camisón con rápidas, inteligentes manos y lo deslizó a lo largo de sus muslos, masajeando y burlándose, pero sin tocar completamente su coño. Ya que estaba más mojada de lo que nunca había estado con los idiotas con los que había salido; algo en su dulce olor la ponía más caliente que nunca. Un movimiento de su dedo en los labios de su coño, y Bella gimió. _¡Oh, dame mi regalo de Navidad ahora!_

Ella sintió que su polla saltaba libre de sus pantalones, tan caliente, tan derecha, y rodó sus caderas hacia él, la cabeza presionó su coño, mojándolo con sus jugos. Ahora era el turno del Elfo de retorcerse, su hermoso rostro se crispó con una mirada que combinaba tanto la felicidad como una la necesidad más primitiva. Él hundió su cara entre sus pechos, los besó a través del algodón, amamantando sus pezones en ciernes a la prominencia, apretándolos y amasándolos hasta que el cuerpo de Bella cantó de placer.

Ella no podía aguantar más. Clavando sus uñas en sus hombros, Bella se dejó caer sobre su longitud, saboreando cada centímetros de él, la gruesa polla del Elfo golpeaba justo en el punto correcto para hacerla gemir otra vez. Aferrando sus caderas, el Elfo la guió con un ritmo rápido, y ella se meció con él, disfrutando de la sensación tanto de su polla como de la forma en que sus pezones frotaban su pecho desnudo, la fricción del algodón y piel casi eléctrica. Cada vez ella bombeaba su polla, subía y bajaba, su coño punzaba en éxtasis, un éxtasis que crecía con cada golpe.

Un calor repentino se apiñó en su estómago, y Bella supo que se iba a correr. Agarró el rostro del Elfo en sus manos y miró por un segundo esos impresionantes ojos verdes, antes de besarle otra vez, más fuerte, invirtiendo hasta la última gota de su energía en aplastar sus labios. Cuando se corrió, él también lo hizo, y pareció no terminar nunca, ola tras ola, su cuerpo temblaba con cada pulso de placer, hasta que ella casi gimió por ello, su camisón empapado en sus jugos mezclados. Dentro de ella su polla tenía espasmos y réplicas.

Se abrazaron durante un rato. Finalmente él la levantó de su regazo y la besó en la cara. "¿Bella?" Dijo.

"¿Sí?" Su voz era apenas un susurro.

"Sé muy, muy buena el próximo año"

Fin

_**Gracias a por leer esta es una historia que leí en Internet y quise compartirla con ustedes en estas fechas . Felices Fiestas**_


End file.
